Darkened Tears
by kawaii sakuraii eichi
Summary: Fates smile on those who are kind and rear its ugly head on those who are evil. Yet Hermione Granger was possessed and send to a world of unknown. Can anyone save her? DMHG
1. Default Chapter

Shining Tears  
  
Fates smile on those who are kind, and rear its ugly head upon those hearts wrenched by evil. When Hermione Granger is consumed by evil, there shall be one who will pick her up from the pits of the flaming infernos of hell...and that will be her most hated enemy in school.  
  
By kawaii sakuraii eichi  
  
Sorry if this story is a bit error!! I currently finished my exams!! You can check out my other fanfic account at cherri-lime91! Pls R&R!! Constructive criticism welcomed!! This is strictly HGDM! Please tell me if this is any good and should I continue!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Get away from me...no!" Hermione Granger screamed as the shadowy figure continued to chase her. Who was this evil that massacred her family, leaving her desperate? What was this evil, that was chasing her? It was closing in on her...She could hear its panted breath, she could feel its darkened aura, and she knew...it was definitely inhumane.  
  
"It is time," the shadowy figure rasped in a cold, ghostly voice. A scythe materialized in its hand...was it a hand? It was wrenched, twisted with veins throbbing hard. Such a dark, scaled hand...memories of war must have caused it, Hermione thought as she ran. What was this figure? It was able to materialize a scythe, such a sharpened, gleaming scythe.  
  
"In the name of the darkness, I shall claim you..." the shadowy figure continued. Hermione stopped. By the way it said that, it was as though it was the Grim Reaper from Hell, to come into this mortal dimension to claim her soul from the threads of life that bind her. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest, as though it was screaming for its freedom, its liberty.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt a cold wind brush against her. It was an odd feeling, as though she was going to die. Fear and impending doom domineered her feelings and death flashed through her mind. Images of her family being killed played through her mind, just like she had witnessed that night. "No!" Hermione grasped her head in nervousness, and shook her head hard, hoping the images would just fade away. Please...don't make me see those sad images...No! Dad! Mom! Hermione started sobbing. Tears of silver trickled down her bronzed face. "Come with me," the shadowy figure rasped. Hermione looked up. "Come and be one with me, merge with me...and I shall bring you away from all of this. Death of beloved ones, fear, feeling weak...None of this anymore! Just merge with me...Hermione Granger..." the shadowy figure growled in a beast-like, husky tone, totally different from its former mysterious rasp.  
  
It was just as though Hermione was possessed. Yes, I want to be free from this wretched world, Hermione thought. One part of her wanted to be with that shadowy figure, to bring her away from all of this madness. Another part of her wanted to stay, the shadowy figure might be dangerous. Suddenly, Hermione was taken aback by a sudden movement. The shadowy figure pulled back its hood with its free hand, to reveal a woman. With skin of porcelain and hair as black as ebony I am not copying Snow White, lips a crimson blood red...was she really the unknown evil that massacred her family?  
  
"Hermione..." the woman's lips moved, but rather unnaturally. The voice returned to its mysterious rasp, which was rather bizarre for such a beautiful woman to speak as though hissing through a thousand venomous snakes threatening to rip Hermione apart.  
  
Hermione took one step forward. "Bring me away," Hermione said through muffled sobs. She reached out her hand. The shadowy figure smiled, before disappearing.  
  
"Watch out everyone...I am back." Hermione's eyes immediately became bloodshot and clouded, as fangs sprout from her canines. Black, velvet-like feathered wings burst out of Hermione's back, ripping her pink sweater. Her fingernails grew longer and sharper, as bat ears grew from her head.  
  
Hermione stared at her fingers. "Finally...I am back. After being locked in the dreaded realm of the dead by that goddess Juriye...I am back. And this body...shall be mine...Watch out Juriye! Your evil sister, Frueyi, is back. Ha ha ha ha ha!" An evil laughter rang throughout the whole city, when it was emitting from that small alley. The shadowy figure had possessed Hermione. The question is, where is Hermione?  
  
Cliffhanger!! R & R You can also check out my other acc or my cousin's at suicide bomber. She is a really good writer!! Anyway, it won't hurt to click that button there...post a review 


	2. bewildered

Shining Tears  
  
Fates smile on those who are kind, and rear its ugly head upon those hearts wrenched by evil. When Hermione Granger is consumed by evil, there shall be one who will pick her up from the pits of the flaming infernos of hell...and that will be her most hated enemy in school.  
  
By kawaii sakuraii eichi  
  
Disclaimer: sob no one told me I didn't write my disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, only Frueyi and Juriye. Suing me is useless because I have stated this here.  
  
Author's note: Thankz to Young Hitomi, TKPiper and Pix A.  
  
Young Hitomi: I will try to improve!!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
TKPiper: I am sorry that I could not update soon, because I was on an overseas trip! But I will buck up!!  
  
Pix A.: Thank you!! sobs My first fic!! LuL love you lots  
  
Chapter 2: Bewildered  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione looked around, confused. The place around her was so foreign, one so dark, so...eerie.  
  
Skulls littered the path, some even piled up into mountains of bodies, bones and mangled sinew. "Is that the River Styx?" Hermione thought. Suddenly, she hugged herself. It was really cold. The chilling breeze cut through her flesh as though a thousand knives slashed through her fragile body. Was it her body? It was so...translucent. She could see through her feet, seeing the red ground she stood upon. Red...the colour of blood that spills on the ground when one is murdered or hurt, the images of her family being murdered flashed through her mind again as she recalled the bloody massacre of her innocent family.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She spun around on hearing her name. In a voice so unfamiliar, in a voice so foreign. Hermione came face to face with one, whose face was masked by a silky gauze veil and thick, willowy black hair cascaded to her waist. "You were brought unjustly here. You should know where is this. It is the Nelfm, or the realm of the underworld. I am Juriye...and my sister, Frueyi, has possessed your body. I will send your soul back to the mortal dimension. Seek one that has the blood of the pure wizard flowing in him, one that is evil and not. Stop Frueyi! She might wreck havoc to this world. I trapped her in the locks and knots that was supposed to bind her for eternity in chaos...Somehow she managed to break free. I beg you, go...stop her." The woman smiled weakly as her eyes was filled with sadness and tears spilled from her unearthly eyes, which tones of were black and silver, just like a marble.  
  
The world around Hermione spun furiously, just like a never ceasing vortex of doom. She wanted, so desperately, to hold on to something...or rather, someone...Harry Potter.  
  
Her feet touched the ground and she realized where she was. Hogwarts. One that is both evil and not. Seek one that has the blood of the pure wizard flowing in him. Only one person fitted the description perfectly in her sight. In her mind. The one, the one who was her enemy at school. She was to find him to help her? Impossible...but she needed to get her body back! School have not started yet. All she had to do was wait – but can she lower her dignity to beg him for help?  
  
Read and Review!! 2nd chapter up!!! 


End file.
